Operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, and production, may involve various subsurface activities used to locate and gather hydrocarbons from a subterranean reservoir. One or more oil or gas wells may be positioned in the subterranean reservoir, where the wells may be provided with tools capable of advancing into the ground and removing hydrocarbons from the subterranean reservoir. Production facilities may be positioned at surface locations to collect the hydrocarbons from the wells. In particular, a reservoir fluid containing these hydrocarbons may be drawn from the subterranean reservoir and passed to the production facilities using equipment and other transport mechanisms, such as tubing.
In one scenario, a phase behavior of reservoir fluids may play a role in the producibility of the oil or gas wells. For example, a reservoir fluid produced from an oil well may have hydrocarbon components which exist as a liquid at a temperature and pressure of reservoir rock, yet also have lighter components which may evolve as gas as a wellbore and formation pressure is reduced. This evolution of gas in the reservoir rock may decrease an amount of oil that may be recovered. Similarly, in gas wells, heavier components of gas may begin to condense as a liquid as the gas is produced. However, if liquid were to form in the pore spaces of the gas well, the permeability to gas flow may be reduced, which, in turn, may interfere with gas production. Thus, knowledge of the phase behavior of reservoir fluids may be used to evaluate a production capability of the oil or gas wells.